


Can I hold that?

by flwrkyuu



Series: Taegyu one shots <3 [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, just beomgyu being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: Beomgyu finally gets bold when he sees Taehyun’s hands are cold at Yeonjun’s soccer game.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Taegyu one shots <3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089032
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Can I hold that?

**Author's Note:**

> not edited !! more taegyu because i cant get enough of them <33 plus we need more taegyu fics
> 
> leave any fic requests you have [here](https://curiouscat.qa/sourkyuu)
> 
> -sonja

You see, Beomgyu and Taehyun had only met a year ago when Taehyun entered high school. And now — a year later, with Taehyun in the tenth grade and Beomgyu in eleventh, and after spending  _ countless, countless _ hours with the younger male, Beomgyu was conclusively head over heels for Taehyun. Which is how he found himself in his current position, sitting next to thr younger at one of Yeonjun’s soccer games. Soobin and Hueningkai were to the right of Taehyun, both intently watching Yeonjun run across the feild.

Now, Beomgyu — being Yeonjun’s best friend and all — should’ve had his focus on the game, being a  _ good, supportive friend,  _ but instead the eleventh grader was much more content stealing glaces at the pretty boy sitting beside him. 

Taehyun wasn’t an idiot either of course, catching Beomgyu’s not so subtle glances out of the corner of his eye, but he chose to simply watch the game intently. Beomgyu let out a soft huff, turning his attention to the feild just in time to watch Yeonjun score a goal. The four teens stood up, cheering loudly for their best friend, and boyfriend, and subsequently becoming the loudest and most obnoxious people in the stands. They watched as Yeonjun blew a kiss to Soobin making the male blush like a madman.

Beomgyu smiled at the interaction — as much as he complains about how lovey dovey the couple are, they’re his best friends and he couldn’t be happier for them. Taehyun glanced over at Beomgyu while the older smiled, that in itself was enough to bring a smile to Taehyun’s lips making him turn away before Beomgyu could see him. 

The game resumed and Beomgyu couldn’t help but glance over to Taehyun beside him. He watched as the younger brought his hands up to his lips, blowing on them to warm them up. The late october air clearly getting to him, and Beomgyu, well he thought of the most brilliant,  _ foolproof plan. _ At least, it seemed that way in his head, but you never know until you try right? So that’s exactly what he did.

“Hey can I hold that?” Beomgyu asked, pointing to Taehyun’s left hand. The younger looked at him confused for a moment before answering. “That’s my hand.” He deadpanned. That made Beomgyu laugh a bit as he broke out into a smile again. “I know, that’s the whole point.” The older replied. Taehyun’s jaw dropped slightly before a smiled grew on his face — tenderly accompanied by a raging blush flushing over his cheeks. Beomgyu took all that in stride as a big yes, slipping his right hand into Taehyun’s left. 

“That was so gross,” Kai fake barfed making Beingyu roll his eyes. “Whatever single person.” The older replied earning three strange looks from his friends. “Now now, unless can I hold that was codeword for date me please,” Soobin paused, locking eyes with Beomgyu. “You sir, are very much still single.” 

Beomgyu scoffed just as Hueningkai let out the biggest laugh, Taehyun though, he just sat there quietly. The older turned his gaze to Taehyun, his expression softening. He leaned down to the younger’s ear, hovering there for a moment. “Sneak out of the game with me.” He whispered, pulling away a bit to see the expression on Teahyun’s face. Taehyun bit his lip, biting back a huge grin as he nodded. Soobin and Kai had focused completely back on the game — Soobin couldn’t take his eyes off Yeonjun for that long anyway. 

It was much easier to stand up and slip out of the stands than Beomgyu had anticipated. Soon they were walking off school grounds hand in hand, only the faint moonlight and occasional street lamp lighting their path. “So,” Beomgyu began. His eyes flickered over to Taehyun for a moment. “I wanna take you somewhere.” Beomgyu explained, stopping under a street lamp. Taehyun turned to face him, their fingers still intertwined. “Like a date?” The younger  _ oh so innocently _ asked.

Beomgyu smiled, bringing his free hand up to Taehyun’s cheek — he swears he heard Taehyun’s breath hitch at the touch. “I was hoping you’d say that.” Beomgyu said, stepping closer to Taehyun. “Well what took you so long to ask me?” Taehyun asked, raising his brow at the older. Beomgyu rolled his eyes — not answering Taehyun’s question, and effectively closing the gap between them with a short, sweet kiss. It wasn’t long, just a quick emotion filled kiss that sent sparks running through both males.

“That didn’t answer my question hyung,” Taehyun mumbled as Beomgyu pulled away. “I guess I’m just an idiot.” The older replied, left hand still gently caressing Taehyun’s cheek. “Well I knew that already.” Taehyun asnwered, laughing a bit as his attempt to stifle it had failed. “Just let me take you on a date you brat.” Beomgyu huffed, pouting a bit. That alone was enough to make Taehyun lean back in and place a peck on Beomgyu’s soft lips. “Then let’s go.” He softly beamed.

Beomgyu had never been happier then in that moment there.


End file.
